Flawed Perfection
by kausingkayn
Summary: A short one-shot about the woman that Alec Hardison dreams about...and what he got instead.


**Author's Note: I have had this sitting in my computer collecting dust for a while and I finally decided to finish it. It's just a short little one-shot in honour of the premiere of Leverage Season 2. Yay! Anyway, thought you would like it, lots of fluffiness. Hasn't been Beta-ed.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Leverage, Eliot wouldn't be allowed to wear a shirt.**

* * *

Alec Hardison wasn't the kind of person who seemed like they would have any part of their future planned out. For the most part, that was right. He was a hacker, who took things as they came. Stole from bank accounts of the rich and murderous when he needed some cash, faked credit cards and identities when he needed a place to stay, and always bought the latest version of World of Warcraft when he needed something new to do. But there was one thing about his life that he had planned since he was a young, just-a-little-more arrogant teen. Hardison knew his perfect dream girl.

She was going to have black hair. Not black as in 'if it was night time, it would be invisible' kind of black. The shade of black where, if caught in the right light, looked almost like the color brown. It would be long, flowing down the small of her back, and straight. No curls for him.

Her skin would be a lighter, fairer shade of brown. A color that he could look at for all of eternity, and still want to see more. It would be smooth and slightly cool to the touch; Hardison would be able to slowly run his fingers down her long arm and not come in contact with a single flaw.

Her eyes would be the same dark brown as his were. They would hold intelligence and care. Every time he looked into them, Hardison would want to sweep her off her feet and carry her into _their_ bedroom.

She would be _tall._ At least as tall as he was, maybe even taller, but would still wear heels. Hardison wanted to have to look up into her eyes, and even stretch a little to connect with her lips. She would be skinny, but still have an average figure. Nice curves that showed she was a woman, but not so much that Hardison would have to fight to keep all the guys off of her, that wasn't his area of expertise.

She would accept him for who he was. He wouldn't have to lie about being a Hacker. She would understand that he wasn't one of the good guys, and like that he enjoys breaking into places that he shouldn't be. Maybe she would even be a thief herself.

And most importantly, she would be a computer geek. Not as good as he was, of course. But she would be able to keep up with him when they played World of Warcraft, she would get all his jokes, and be as excited about new video game releases as he got. They would stay up for hours on end watching old re-runs of Doctor Who and Heroes (no matter how horrible the season became), eating popcorn and drinking orange soda.

But instead, he got blonde, naturally curly hair. On the days that she wanted to wear it straight, she hogged up the bathroom for over an hour. There were brown roots underneath the blonde locks, and if she missed a hair appointment to get it dyed, her hair was a mess. Her hair stopped at about her shoulder blades, sometimes shorter, depending on the style.

Instead, her skin was pale white, as if she spent all her time outside at night. Her skin was covered in little flaws where she cut herself on window glass, or got into a fight with some random person. Her skin was cool, and he still loved to run his fingers all over it.

Instead of matching eyes, she was given piercing blue ones, which shine with mischief every time he looks into them. They were bright, and showed exactly how smart she really was. One thing was the same; every time Hardison was caught up in those eyes, he wanted to show her how much he loved her.

Instead of height, he got a lack-of. She was shorter than him by almost a whole head. Even when she wore heels, he had to stoop just a little lower to meet her lips. There was nothing to the girl; if you compared her to a pole, the pole would need to start Atkins diet or something. If it weren't for her ability to eat a large amount of meet in an extremely short time, Hardison would have sworn that she starved herself. Despite all that, he still had to make sure that he rested an arm protectively around her waist when they went out in public for fun. He needed to make sure all the guys on the block understood she wasn't for sale.

She did accept him for being a thief. She knew what it felt like to get that thrill of doing being able to do something not many people could. She didn't turn away in fright when he spoke about robbing some random person of their life savings. In fact, sometimes she asked why he didn't do it more. And it _just_ so happened that she did a little bit of thieving in her free time, to put it lightly.

The biggest difference between the two was that she couldn't do what he did. In fact, she didn't come close. She would rather jump off buildings and steal priceless paintings that hack into the FBI or steal important peoples identities. She didn't have a clue when it came to video games, and before him didn't even know what World of Warcraft _was._ But she asked. If she caught him playing a game on _their_ flat screen TV, she would question the meaning of the game, then ask if the characters knew how to bungee jump. Every once in a while, Hardison was even able to talk her into playing one of the games with him. Two player had never been so much fun.

All in all, she was nothing close to what Hardison had dreamed about. She was even better.

* * *

**And there you have it folks!**


End file.
